


Cesta zakreslená rudým inkoustem

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Kratičká pohádka, inspirovaná bajkou o kupci z Bagdádu a faktem, že Sherlock i Mary utrpěli podobné zranění.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Дорога, проложенная алыми чернилами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579680) by [Cats_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen)



Představte si mapu, starý zažloutlý pergamen, který má barvu pouštního písku. A v tom písku leží rozhozena města exotických jmen, vonících kořením, kávou a parfémy. Mezi městy se táhnou míle a míle cest, ale jen jedna je zakreslena červeným inkoustem.  
A na konci téhle rudé linky se skví nádherné město Samara jako pouštní květ.

Podobný rudý květ začal kvést na světlé látce a jeho středem byla černá díra, jakou po sobě zanechal kousek žhavého kovu, který se drze a samozřejmě prodral tou tenkou bariérou, aby se zaryl do kůže a trhal vše, co se mu postaví do cesty. Tak rozerval i jinou rudou linku - mohutnou žílu, která měla napájet tělo drahocenou tekutinou, ale nyní živila onen křiklavý květ.  
To je ta chvíle, kdy se cesta stává řekou a strhne poutníka nemilosrdě směrem do Samary.  
Ale každá stezka má dva směry a pokud zbloudilec nezapomene cestu ke svému srdci, má naději. Je-li v jeho srdci dost lásky, aby mu dodala sílu plavat proti tomu proudu, ještě se může Samaře vyhnout.

Ale všechy jednou čeká schůzka v tomto městě. Blázen před ní utíká, moudrý je na ni připraven a občas někdo pozná, že se stala nevyhnutelnou a sám skočí do té purpurové řeky, tekoucí k Samaře - příliš mnoho rudého inkoustu už se rozlilo a ten malý díl, co ještě zbývá v srdci, říká, že když na tu schůzku dnes půjdeš ty, jiní budou na dlouho ušetřeni.

**Author's Note:**

> Nikdy dřív jsem podobný styl povídky nezkoušela, proto ocením Vaše názory a postřehy.


End file.
